Somday, I'll Definitely Make You Mine
by McKenzieSchick
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots of the couple Ban and Elaine from the anime Nanatsu no Taizai (Seven Deadly Sins). Some may be connecting and some not. It's up to you. Some are AU or based off other animes or shows. Please enjoy.


OK so I decided to write some fan fiction for this perfect couple because its amazing and this anime and fandom needs more fans. So this will have a collection of one shots about this couple. Some will be AU while others will remain in the anime. I apologize for the shortness of this first one but I promise they will get longer and better. So for now please enjoy and I would love to hear what you think!

Oneshot Theme: Elaine is lonely and finds a new friend to keep her company.

Elaine didn't like to complain, but after a while, it couldn't be helped. Ever since her brother, Harlquin, left, she was lonely. She had no one and it was getting to the poor fairy. Yes, she loved the forest and everything in it, she truly did…but when you had no one to talk to, no one to see or hold, it started to dampen your spirits.

The blonde haired female sat in her little nest, carefully watching over the Fountain of Youth when she felt a stirring in the air. The forest was telling her something was wrong; a commotion was going on. Using the magic she possessed, she found out the cause of the disruption. She took one glance at the fountain, seeing it was fine then flew down from her perch to go find the intruder to the forest.

It didn't take her long to find the new comer. After all, it was rather loud. The blonde women found a little furry creature trapped in some vines of a tree. It was a small, white fox. It growled and struggled, trying to free itself. The small creature barely noticed the women's existence. Elaine couldn't help but giggle. It was a very precious sight.

"Here, let me help," she said in a soft voice. The little fox seemed to notice her then and that was when she noticed it's rather stunning eyes. They were a deep, ruby red. The small animal tilted its head as it looked at her before it snorted then continued to struggle and try and free itself.

The fairy rolled her eyes as she approached it more. With gentle hands, she helped untangle the cat like creature and grinned. "There you go, all better," she smiled down at it, petting its head for a moment. The fox looked up at her with its big eyes before it gave a sort of purr from her affections. It moved into her hand more, craving the sweet touch. Elaine giggled and continued to pet it, the smile never leaving her face.

"You're a sweet little thing," she whispered before she gasped. She left the Fountain of Youth for way too long. She jumped up and was about to fly back when she felt a tug on her dress. The fox had her dress in its teeth, tugging at it. The little thing almost trying to say "take me with you,"

She smiled softly then picked up the tiny fox before flying back to the fountain. It yelped in surprised and clung to her the best it could. When she landed on ground, it jumped out of her arms and looked around, sniffing a little. The golden eyed women watched in fascination as the four legged animal wondered around its new surroundings.

"Do you have a name?" she asked, holding out her hand to it. It walked over to her, leaning into her touch again. Of course it didn't answer but Elaine had a feeling the creature didn't. Using her magic, she found out the fox was a male.

"I'm going to give you a name. Hmm what should it be?" she wondered as she pet the fox who had crawled into her lap. The fox wagged its tail as it looked at her, waiting. She looked down at it and giggled when a name came to mind.

"I'm going to call you Ban. It will be short for Bandit," she smiled, petting his head. "Foxes are known for being clever bandits right?" she asked, looking down at him. Again she got no answer but she did get something else. She got a lick on her cheek. Then another and then another.

Ban kept licking her face, as a sort of thank you. Elaine chuckled and held the fox away. "Stop that you silly fox," she said and smiled. Ban's ear twitched as he just looked at her before wiggling out of her arms and wandering around again.

That was when he noticed the Fountain of Youth. Like a canine stalking its prey, it slowly waked up to the cup that was sitting on a vine. A little paw reached out to poke it but it was swatted away by Elaine's hand.

"Oh no you don't! You can't touch that. If you do, this forest will be in big trouble. No touching Ban ok?" she scolded the fox. Ban yelped when she swatted his paw away and growled a little.

"Ban!" she yelled, glaring down at the fox. They had a sort of staring match before the fox looked away, letting out a little huff. Elaine smiled and petted his head again.

"Thank you Ban," she smiled, cuddling the creature to his chest. The fox purred in content and nuzzled its face into her chest. Elaine was happy. For once, she wasn't alone anymore. She had made a new friend and he was here to stay.


End file.
